Let it all be i guess (Chapter 1)
by Knicksfan23
Summary: Read and review. AJ and CM Punk have decided to adopt. They will face challenges and hard times but the most important thing is they're gonna get through it al together. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: What's going on everyone! This ia my fan fiction story and I hope everyone likes it and thank you for reading!

At Chicago

"Do you really want to do this babe?". Cm Punk asks.

"Of course I do!". Says AJ.

"What if we won't be good parents?". He asks.

"We'll do our best. Let's not stress ourselves about it too much". Says AJ.

"I agree. I can't believe we're going to be parents". Cm Punk says.

"I know! I'm nervous though". Aj says as she looks at the ground.

"Let's try not to worry. Are you ready?". He asks AJ.

"Definitely". AJ smiles.

He gives you a kiss on the cheek. "That's my girl!".

They walk into the building looking around at everything.

"Hi. I'm phil. This is my wife, AJ. And we're looking to adopt". He says.

"Okay. guy?". The lady asks.

"A guy. You see, he's my cousin actually. His mom put him adoption years ago. Alexis is his name". He says to her.

"Alexis. Right this way. Let's go see him". She says.

Phil and AJ hold hands as they follow the lady to where Alexis is. "Here he is". She says.

"Thank you". Says AJ.

"Alexis!". He says.

Alexis is writing song lyrics while sitting down.

"Alexis!". Phil says a little louder.

Alexis finally sees who's calling him and smilez. He gasps at what he's seeing."ph-phil?! AJ?!". He dashes to them and hugz them.

"Hey their kiddo. We're here to adopt you". Says Phil.

"Wow! I really do appreciate it!". Says Alexis excitedly.

"You ready?". Says Phil.

Alexis nods as Phil and AJ sign the papet work.

"Okay kiddo. Your room is right across our room. And we bought something for you az well. We bought you a phone and an Ipad". Says Phil.

"A-a phone and an ipad?!". Alexis beams.

"Mhm". Says AJ.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you!". Alexis says as he feels he's about to cry out of happiness.

"However, their are a few rules you have to follow". Says Phil. "You have to go to school. And get good grades. And keep your room clean". He continues.

"And We'll be sure to give you $20 every week". Says AJ.

"No problem". Says Alexis.

AJ smiles. "Good".

As soon as they get home and Phil opens the door they give Alexis a tour of fhe huge apartment. 'Wow.' I feel so lukcy. So soooo lucky'. Alexis thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: What's going on everybody! I hope you all like my fan fiction story. I don't own any WWE characters but my original character Alexis.

Alexis' pov

 _beep beep beep!_

ugh! Why do I have to wake up so early? I _hate_ waking up early. I hear a knock on my door to see CM Punk open the door and say "Morning bud! Sleep well?".

"Yeah. What are we doing today?". I as tiredly.

"AJ and I are going to the gym. Their's breakfast for you on the table. After that we're going to a radio show and we have the rest of the day off. And before you say no - you're going with us". Says CM Punk.

"Great". I mumble. "Can I bring my Ipad at least?".

"Yeah. Plus we want you to meet some of our friends. They wrestle also". Says CM Punk.

"Cool".

"Alright. Take a shower. Get dressed. And we'll be back in about an hour or so".

I nod and pull the covers over me. He closes the door and I groan getting out of bed. I take care of my business in the bathroom brushing my teeth, shaving, and taking a shower too. I pick out my outfit to wear today. I chose a batman hoodie and grey Puma sweatpants. I wear my varsity jacket and timberland boots. Heading downstairs to eat breakfast I grabbed my Ipad and starting watching wrestling.

"Oooh pancakes!". I say getting hungry. These pancakes are good! I drink some milk and just watch a movie on my Ipad for a while til Punk and AJ come back.

*1 hour later*

"Alexiiiis! Hey!". AJ says happily.

"Oh, hey". I say still feeling kinda tired.

I didn't get much sleep last night because I played NBA live on my Ipad til 2am.

"How was the gym?". I asked.

"It was good. I did some weight lifting and ran on the treadmill". Says AJ.

"That sounds like a good workout". I said.

Punk walked in after her. "How'd you like the pancakes?". He asked as he smiled at AJ and I.

"They were very delicious. Thank you". I said as I smiled at them. They're a cute couple.

"Good, I'm glad you liked them. You ready?". He asked.

I nod again and grab my back pack and my soda.

On the car ride there I was listening to _Show me a good time_ by Drake. I was bopping my head enjoying the music as I played this song on repeat.

*no one's pov*

"Alright. We're here". Says AJ. They all get out of the car as we all see their friends.

"Phiiiiil!". Says Kofi.

"Hey man!". Says Punk to Kofi.

They shake hands and Kofi says "Who's this?".

"This is my cousin Alexis. Alexis these are our friends: Kofi, Kaitlyn, John Cena, Cesaro, Daniel Bryan, and Beth Pheonix".

"Hi". I say quietly.

"Nice to meet you sport". Says John.

Hey little man". Says Kofi.

Alexis shakes hands with everyone.

"Woah! Is that a Spider-man comic book?!". Kofi asks excitedly.

Alexis nods. "Yeah. And mysterio is in the comic book too". Alexis smiled.

"I have like over 100 comic books. I can show you the ones I'm reading right now if you want". Kofi smiled.

"I wanna see them!". Alexis beamed.

"Okay! Hold on a minute. Let me get them". Says Kofi.

"Okay". Says Alexis.

"Hello my friends!". Says Liv morgan.

Alexis looked at her as he gasped. "God you're beautiful". He said. Everyone looked at him. "I-I-I I'm sorry", he said feeling nervous.

Liv blushed. "Aww thank you! You're very handsome yourself". She smiled. "I'm Liv".

"I'm Alexis". He smiled at her again.

She smiled at him with a warm smile. "Lovely name". she gave him a hug as he hugged her back. 'I feel safe in her arms'. He thought to himself.

"Hey while I have you here we were thinking of going to this karoke place. Have some dinner and sing a song. Would you like to go?". Liv asked.

"Can I go?". Alexis asks Punk And AJ.

"Yeah. We'll go with you. Though I won't be singing". Punk says.

"I'll sing. though it'll sound like cats scratching at a window". AJ as she giggles. "What time are we all going?". She asked.

Everyone laughed at what AJ said describing her singing.

"6pm". Said Liv.

"Sounds good. We'll be there". Said AJ.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay! I got some of my comic books!" Says Kofi.

"What do you got?". Alexis asks.

"I have: Spider-Man, Iron Man, Batman, Super Man, and Captain America". Says Kofi.

"Nice!". Says Alexis. "Ooh this comic is good. But the most heart breaking part is when the Green Goblin throws Gwen Stacy off the bridge. I cried after that".

"Yeah I can relate. I had some tears in my eyes as well". Says Kofi.

Alexis' pov

Liv and i exchanged numbers and we've been texting like non stop. Im turning 18 in two days and so far I love all of AJ and Punk's friends. They really are nice people. I hope I can call them my friends too. Liv and I have become great friends as well. And she wants me to meet her friends Ruby Riott and Sarah Logan. I hope they're nice too!

liv: _My boyfriend and I broke up_

me: _what? Why? What happened?_

liv: _he cheated on me. With some stripper. And took my dog._

me: _He did that?! Oh Liv. Im so sorry :/ but try not to stress about it. Do you know why?_

liv: _why_?

Me: _because one day he'll regret losing you._

Liv's pov

When Alexis texted me that I smiled as I was crying. He's such a great guy. I don't know what to get him for his birthday. Hmm. I might get him a Superman shirt. Maybe a hat? Or both. But I wanna surprise him! I text him back.

From me: _You're so right! He's gonna regret it in a huge way. Hey, you're turning 18 in two days. What do you want for your birthday?_

He texted me back.

From Alexis: _I'm not sure. Oooh wait. A baseball hat! Any team is good._

From me: _you got ut butter cup. And thank you for being here for me. I really do appreciate it!_

From Alexis: _anytime! So smile all the time because you're very beautiful! And don't let any man tell you other wise_

I smiled again. I'm so glad he's my friend.

*no one's pov*

-At the karoke place-

"Wow! This place is nice!" Alexis cooed.

Everyone walked in a few minutes later. "Happy birthday!" They yelled happily in unison. Beth Phoenix, John Cena, Kofi Kingston, Liv Morgan, her friends, and Kaitlyn and Punk's closest friends all smiled at each other. Everyone sat at the table and just talked about random things. Alexis sat between Liv and CM Punk. While AJ sat across from her husband. Mostly everyone ordered water. Alexis got a Pepsi. They each bought Alexis a birthday gift. He got clothes, head phones, hats, and sweatpants. And comic books too.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had!" He yelled feeling so happy.

Liv and everyone giggled. "Happy 18th birthday!". Said Liv. She planted a kiss on his head.

Everyone took their turn singing karoke. They all sang horribly but the main thing is they all had fun. Then it was Alexis' turn to sing. He walked on stage and said "This song is for Liv. This is for you my friend".

And he sang 'One day' by V.O. hitting every high note singing so passionately. Everyone was in shock that Alexis can sing. Even Punk and AJ. After he sang the first verse and the chorus he put the microphone down as everyone cheered and clapped in amazement.

Liv gave him a huuuuge huuug and said "Alexis. Will you be my boyfriend?".


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes! I'd love to be your boyfriend!". Said Alexis.

"Yaaaaayyy!". Liv exclaimed. "I was kind of wondering if you want to meet my closest friends".

"Yeah. Let's do it". Says Alexis.

Liv smiled and kissed Alexis. "God, you're perfect". She smiled.

Alexis smiled. "I'm not but thank you babe".

Liv giggled.

Everyone left the Karaoke bar and headed back home. AJ and CM Punk put a birthday cake and more presents for Alexis to open. "Wow!". Alexis whispered loudly.

"Happy birthday kiddo". Said CM Punk.

"Thank you Punk and AJ. Seriously. Thank you for everything". Said Alexis as he got emotional.

"You're welcome honey". Said AJ. "Let's blow out the candles on your cake and open your presents. Your father and I are gonna get freaky tonight". AJ laughed.

"Agghhhhhh. I didn't need to know that!". Said Alexis.

Sorry". CM Punk laughed.

AJ and CM Punk sang happy birthday and Alexis blew out the candles. He opened his presents and got a Captain Marvel shirt and a Spiderman jacket. "oooh. I like this". He smiled.

*Afterwards*

Liv and Alexis start texting.

From Liv: _What you doing babe_?

From Alexis: _Playing on my Ipad. Punk and AJ are having sex. Geez they're so loud lol_

From Liv: _LOL! Wow._

From Alexis: _Yeah. What you up to?_

From Liv: _Not much. Just laying down watching some scary movie._

From Alexis: _Which movie?_

From Liv: _Cabin in the woods_

From Alexis: _That's a good movie!_

From Liv: _Yeah. it's better than most horror movies these days._ I was thinking we could hangout with my friends tomorrow at the mall.

From Alexis: _Sure. What time?_

From Liv: _1pm good?_

From Alexis: _Sounds good. That's perfect._

From Liv: _Cool! Love you babe_

From Alexis: _Love you too!_

*At the mall*


	5. Chapter 5

Liv and Alexis walked around the mall. They talked about everything and tried on just about every shirt in hot topic and new bury comics. Liv spotted a jacket she's always wanted since the movie came out. The captain marvel jacket. She tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror. "Hmm. Looks good. $45 though. Still not bad". She said to herself. She stood their still wearing the new captain marvel jacket. Alexis already paid for the shirts he wanted to buy. "How does this look?". She asked. "It looks good on you". He says. "Thank you". She smiled. "I'm gonna buy this and the Thanos shirt I saw". She says. "Go for it. You look beautiful in anything you wear". Says Alexis. They both smiled at each other as she kissed him on the cheek. "Where to next?". She asked. "Starbucks?". Alexis asked.

"Sounds good. Let me pay for this and let's go get us some Starbucks my lovely boyfriend". Said Liv. After Liv paid for the jacket and the shirt they held hands and walked to Starbucks. _Checking in_. Alexis texted AJ Lee and CM Punk. _Thank you for checking in. How's things going hun?_ AJ asked. _They're going amazing! :)_ Alexis texted back. _Having fun, bud?_ Cm Punk asked. _Yes! :)_ Alexis texted CM Punk. "Hello, welcome to Starbucks. What can I get you?". The Starbucks cashier asked. "Hi! Um, I'd like a mocha frappe with whipped cream". Liv says. Alexis puts his phone away and smiles. "I'll take the same as she's having". He says. "Okay. Coming right up. That'll be $12". The cashier says. "I got this babe". Liv says. She hands the cashier $20 as they wait for their drinks. "Ugghhh I just have to say this. I'm like...SO in love with you, Liv". Alexis says. They kiss each other and hold each other's hands. "And I'm in love with you even more". Liv says to her boyfriend lovingly.

-At the house-

"Babe. Before we buy food to cook for dinner I gotta go to the library". Cm Punk says.

"Did your comic book arrive?". AJ asked him.

"Yeah. The black widow comic book I waited weeks for". He says feeling excited.

AJ giggled. Okay babe. I was thinking we can make macaroni and cheese with chicken cutlets for dinner. Sound good?". She asked her husband.

CM Punk kissed his wife. "That sounds delicious".

-At the mall-

"So Finally I get a title match against Nikki Cross!". Liv yelled so happily.

"That's so freaking awesome! I know you and her are gonna put on an awesome match!". Alexis yelled feeling very happy for his girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

"And the pink by Nikki...and Liv kicks out at 2!". Said Michael Cole.

"An amazing match between two ladies. Who's gonna win?!". Said Jerry Lawler.

"My money is on Nikki. I think she'll walk away victorious". Said Corey Graves.

"No way! Liv has the better offense to throw Nikki off her game". Said Michael Cole.

Corey Graves rolled his eyes.

Liv jumped off the top rode and did a cross body press. She pinned Nikki...1! 2! 3!

"Liv DID IT! SHE'S THE DIVAS CHAMPION!". Michael Cole yelled.

"Whatever Michael!". Said Corey Graves.

"Wooooooooooooo!". Alexis yelled.

Liv blew a kiss to her boyfriend and smiled. She took a quick shower and went to find her boyfriend. "I did it babe! I did it!". She squealed.

"That's right! And you did an amazing job!". Said Alexis. He kissed repeatedly as they took a selfie together. "Let me take you out tonight". He said.

"Ooooh okay! Where to?". Liv asked.

"Wherever you want to go". Said Alexis.

"Oooh can we get donuts?!". Liv yelled feeling the excitement and taste of donuts. Loooove dounts!

Alexis nodded. "Anything you want babe. You're the champ. You're _my_ champ". He kissed her a bunch of times. Alexis and Liv drove to a nearby donuts shop to get donuts and iced coffee. They walked in and they both got donuts. "Hi! I'd like one Boston cream donut and one donut with chocolate sprinkles. And one cold brew iced coffee with no sugar".

"And I'll have one Boston cream donut and one chocolate glazed donut. And one medium cold brew iced coffee with just milk". Said Alexis.

The cashier pressed the buttons. "Okay that'll be $14". He said.

Alexis hands the cashier $20 and they sat at a table. "I got accepted into college". Said Alexis.

Liv's eyes grew wide. "You did?! That's AMAZING! Which college?! Tell me, tell me, teeeeell meeee!".

Alexis laughed. "No more sugar for you miss thing".

Liv pretended to feel hurt. "Meanie". She kissed Alexis again and held his hand. "I got accepted into Chicago film school film connection".

"Woah! Holy crap! That's a GOOD school!" Liv said. She sat on his lap and hugged boyfriend. "Congrats babe".

Alexis smiled. "Thank you. I want to edit films. And make music on the side as well".

"I'm so proud of you. So so proud!". Said Liv.

"What do you want to do?". Alexis asked.

"Anything you want". Said Liv.

"Let's walk around somewhere". Said Alexis.

"Okay!". Liv smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis began singing as he read the lyrics off the paper. He sang a cover of _Nights like this._

Cm Punk texts him. _Come down as soon as you can please_

 _Okay. I'm almost done_ Alexis texted back

After he was done singing he went downstairs.

"Whassup?". He said.

"How come you didn't tell us you got accepted into a film school here in Chicago?". Cm Punk said softly.

"I just didn't think it was that big of a deal". Said Alexis.

Cm Punk looked at Alexis feeling shocked. "what do you mean?".

"I have my GED and all but I never celebrated any of my achievements. It kinda makes me sad though because I wanna celebrate i guess. I don't know. My parents never thought it was a huge deal so I guess I didn't either". Said Alexis.

"You got your GED?!". Cm punk exclaimed happily. "How come no one told me? "How did I even miss it?!".

Alexis shrugged.

"You know what? We're gonna celebrate today. How does that sound to you?". Cm Punk asked.

Alexis smiled. "That'd be awesome".

"You pick the restaurant you wanna go to. What do you want your present to be?". Said Cm Punk.

"A baseball jersey". Alexis continued. "And a Chicago Bulls hat".

"Got it. I will make sure you get a awesome celebration!". Said Cm Punk. He gave Alexis a huuuuge hug. "Um, Punk. I can't breathe". Muffled Alexis.

"Oh, sorry. I'll tell AJ and all our friends to meet us at the restaurant .We have a couple days off from wrestling". Cm Punk sent a group text message with the details.

"I feel selfish though. We just celebrated my birthday and it'd be- I don't know just wrong". Said Alexis.

"Oh, Lexis. Don't feel bad for celebrating. Don't let anyone make you feel bad for being happy". Cm Punk said.

Alexis smiled. "Can Liv Morgan go too? She's my girlfriend".

"She is?!". Cm Punk's eyes grew wide.

Alexis nodded.

"Wow! She's beautiful". Said Cm Punk.

Alexis giggled. "She sure is".


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay guys! We're celebrating that my cousin, Alexis got his GED". Said Cm Punk.

"Wow!".

"That's awesome!".

"Great job!".

"That's so fantastic!".

"How come you didn't tell me you got your GED babe?". Liv asked as everyone said.

"Well, Uh...I never celebrated my accomplishments before". Alexis said nervously.

"What?! Never ever?!". Aj Lee asked feeling surprised.

Alexis shook his head. "Are you mad at me?". he asked quietly.

"No. We'd never be angry at you. What kind of foster parents did you have?". AJ asked.

"Not good foster parents. They were beyond horrible". Alexis said sadly.

"Jesus". Said CM punk. "But don't worry. We will aaaalll be your foster parents. Me, AJ, and all of our closest friends".

Alexis smiled. "You mean that?".

CM punk gave Alexis a hug. "Of course I do, bud".

"Let's go celebrate". AJ said.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This song belongs to the artist Pleasure P and his record label. I do not own this song.

 _I'll have your body like oooh wooah ohhh_

 _I'll have your body like oooh woaah ohhh_

 _I'll have your body heeeyy_

 _Yeeahhhh_

Alexis took off the headphones as Randy saw him and started clapping. "I like the song". Said Randy.

"Woah! You scared me!". Alexis said.

"Sorry". Randy Said. "Who's the song about?". He asked.

"I'm just singing a cover of the song the is not mine. I do have one verse that's dedicated to my girlfriend". Said Alexis. He took a sip of his caramel iced coffee and sat down.

Randy smiled. "Who's the beautiful lady?". He asked Alexis.

"Liv Morgan". Said Alexis as he smiled wide.

"WOAAH!". Yelled Randy. "Damn Lexis, she's beautiful!".

Alexis laughed. "She definitely is".

"Hey did you hear the news around the locker room?". Randy asked.

"I don't think I have". Said Alexis.

"Ronda and her husband are about to be parents". Said Randy.

"Wow! That's really great!". Said Alexis.

"Yeah. Anyway, I stopped by to visit you. I'm sorry I couldn't see you on your birthday but I want to say congrats on getting your GED, and making it into film school". Randy said.

"Thank you man. I appreciate that a lot". Said Alexis.

"You welcome. So I bought you this present. Enjoy it man. You deserve it". Said Randy as he smiled.

Alexis opened his present as he saw it. _Inifnity war aftermath comic book._

"Holy shit! This is the comic book I wanted but never had time to read!" Alexis squealed out of happiness. "Thank you Randy".

"Anytime".


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom, dad. This is your nephew, Alexis". Said CM punk.

"Alexis! Hi dear!". Said Phil's mom.

"Hi". Alexis said softly.

"Good to meet to you, kiddo. This is your aunt Charla and I'm your uncle Ryan". Said Phil's dad.

Alexis smiled briefly. "Neat". He shook their hands. "Nice to meet you both". He smiled.

Charla and Ryan smiled.

AJ Lee opened the door. "Hey guys. Hey honey. Sorry I'm late". She said.

CM Punk smiled. "It's okay. Actually, you just made it on time".

AJ Lee smiled. "Sweet! 20 minutes for meee!".

Everyone laughed.

"AJ!". Alexis squealed. He gave her a huuuuge hug.

AJ smiled. 'He's hugging me'. She mouthed to her husband.

CM punk smiled proudly and gave them two thumbs up.

AJ hugged Alexis too for what seemed like 20 minutes. "You okay?". She asked.

"Yeah". Alexis muffled. "It's been a long time since anyone has hugged me, is all".

"What do you mean?". AJ asked Alexis.

"Well, I've had crappy foster parents after foster parents. Very manipulative. Very abusive. Very..." Alexis started to tear up.

"Oh my god! Alexis! I'm - I'm so sorry". AJ hugged him again.

Ryan, Charla, and CM punk looked pissed off. Not pissed off at Alexis. It's not his fault. But pissed off at those shitty foster parents.

"Don't worry Lexis. We will protect you". Said Phil. He joined in on the hug.

"Thank you". Alexis silently cried. "I've never had a proper and exciting thanksgiving or Christmas". He said.

"Jesus". Ryan said.

"That's not okay". Said Charla. "We will all make sure you have an excellent thanksgiving and Christmas".

Alexis remembers. NO gifts during Christmas. Terrible looking thanksgiving food. Not even felt special or loved. AJ Lee and Phil and his parents could sense it. See it. They will make sure that Alexis will feel special and loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas Eve. Alexis replied to a comment on the talk life app with a smiley face emoji. He gets a message. _"Hey"_. He clicked the 'chat' and said _"Heeeyy!"._

 _"I'm Joel"_. The girl said.

" _I'm Alexis. How are you?_ ".

Joel typed _"I'm doing good. I think I saw you at the mall a while ago with that girl you were with"._

Alexis typed " _Yeah. She's my girlfriend"_.

" _Aww cool!"._ Joel replied. _"Hey I was thinking you and I could meet. Is it okay if my friend goes with me?"_.

" _Yeah. But first how old are you? I ask because some people aren't who they say they are on the internet"_. Alexis typed.

" _I understand that. "I'm 20. And August is 21_ ". Joel typed back.

Alexis nodded. _"Okay. Here, let me give you my number"_. He typed.

They exchanged numbers and agreed to meet at a local coffee shop.

Alexis closed the app on his phone and went to talk to AJ. "Hey AJ". He says.

AJ Lee smiled. "Hey!".

"I want your opinion on something". Said Alexis. "I agreed to meet these two woman and they seem nice but I'm worried".

"Do you want to meet them?". AJ asked.

Alexis nodded slowly. "Yeah".

"How about I go with you? Just to keep an eye on you". Said AJ.

"I'd like that". Said Alexis. He smiled at her.

"Cool". Said AJ as she smiled too.

She drove her and Alexis to the coffee shop and sat on a seat nearby. Alexis sat at a table and saw the pictures of both woman. "Alexis?". Joel asked. She smiled at him in a friendly way.

"Yes? That's me". He said.

"I'm Joel. And my best friend here her name is August". Joel said.

"Hey Alexis. I'm August". They all shook hands and ordered some iced coffee.

AJ Smiled at them and watched random YouTube videos on her phone.

"It's good to meet you both". Alexis said.

"Same here". Said August.

"It's good to meet you too!". Said Joel.

"I know we've been talking for twenty minutes but I'd like to be friends with both of you". Said Alexis.

"Yeah!". Joel smiled.

"Okay!". August smiled.

August has pale skin with Blue hair and Blue eyes. Joel has pale skin with green hair and brown eyes and August wears glasses and Joel always wears a hat.

"I was wondering if you and your girlfriend would like to hangout with us?". Said August.

"I'll ask her. She has a busy schedule but I'll see what she says". Said Alexis.

"What's her name?". Joel asked.

"Live Morgan. She wrestles for WWE". Said Alexis. He smiles as he shows his friends a picture of her.

"Wowww!". Joel yelled feeling happy.

"Holy shittt!". August screamed out of excitement.

"She's beautiful!".

"Very stunning!".

"Thank you!". Said Alexis.

Both ladies left and AJ and Alexis went to meet up with CM Punk for lunch. "Had fun?". AJ asked.

"Yeah! They're really nice". Said Alexis.

AJ patted Alexis on the head and Alexis smiled. "I'm proud of you for making friends". Said AJ.

"Thanks , mom".

AJ Lee smiled real hard. Mom. _He makes me so proud._ AJ thought to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Only two more days til Christmas eve. Alexis was trying to figure out a way to talk to Cm Punk and AJ Lee. So he walked downstairs and started to hesitate. "Hey". He said softly.

AJ smiled at Alexis. "Hey". She was cooking chicken cutlets putting the chicken in the pan.

"I have something I want to tell you". Said Alexis.

"Yeah? What's that?". AJ asked.

"I have imaginary friends". Said Alexis.

AJ smiled. "Really?". She said.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah". He whispered.

"Who are they?". AJ asked.

"The avengers, the justice league, and captain marvel. And Shazam". Said Alexis. "I'm telling you this because it's important. They've been my friends for years. They're like the way I cope with trauma. They've even rescued me from my dad in my dreams when I have nightmares".

"You have nightmares?". AJ asked.

"Sometimes, yeah". Said Alexis. "Just figured I'd tell you".

AJ gave Alexis a hug. "I'm glad you told me. CM Punk and I will be here to protect you. Your dad won't dare step foot where we are".

Alexis smiled. "Do you want to meet my imaginary friends?".

AJ turned the chicken cutlets over. "Yeah! Tell me more about them!".

"The Justice league live in New Jersey right near where the New York Giants play. Shazam, Captain Marvel, and the avengers live here in Chicago. In my imaginary world I'm dating captain Marvel. Her and I share an apartment with Peter Parker and his girlfriend". Said Alexis.

AJ smiled again. "That's awesome!". She put the chicken cutlets on the plate and checked to see if the rice and beans were ready. "They seem lovely and they seem like they make you happy".

Alexis smiled. "They do. I'm also kinda dating and in a relationship with captain Marvel. I hope that's okay?".

AJ muffled Alexis' hair. "Yeah! As long as she treats you right".

"She treats me great. I remember when she asked me out her and I played one game of madden mobile and I won by 38 points. She asked me out that same because the person who loses has to ask the winner out". Said Alexis. "Then their was the time I defeated Thanos in a basketball game for the infinty stones. And the time I got that certificate of achievement and I started crying because i told him how lucky I am and thanked them for always being here for me and without them I'm only half a man but with them I'm everything".

"That's great. They're good friends of yours and they're welcome here anytime". Said AJ

Alexis gave AJ a huuuuge hug.


	13. Chapter 13

"My god. I looove apple pie!". Said Alexis as he ate the crust on the apple pie.

"I do too". Said AJ. "How come you don't like eating the apples?".

"I don't like apples. They taste weird". Said Alexis.

"Really?". AJ asked.

"Yeah". Said Alexis. "I never liked apples. The same thing with Salmon. I don't like salmon either".

AJ laughed. "Yeah. Salmon isn't my cup of tea".

"What do you wanna do today?". Alexis asked AJ.

"I was thinking we could bake cookies and watch Christmas movies". Said AJ.

Alexis smiled. "That sounds like fun".

"Cool". Said AJ. I'll get ths cookie dough".

"I'll pick the first movie we can watch. And I promise it's not scary". Said Alexis.

"How's things going with captain marvel?". AJ asked him.

"It's going really well. We played video games the other night and I won". Said Alexis. "I picked the Chicago bears".

"CM Punk loves the bears too. Same with Seth Rollins". Said AJ.

"Where's Punk at?". Alexis asked AJ.

"With his friends at Buffalo Wild Wings". Said AJ".

Alexis gets a text message from Liv Morgan.

 _hey babe ❤❤❤❤_ she wrote

 _heeeyy :) sup?_ Alexis texted back.

 _About to see the Joker movie with Sarah Logan and Ruby Riott. You?_ She wrotr

 _Baking cookied with AJ. We're gonna watch Christmas movies and just hangout._ He wrote.

 _Sweeeeeett :) Just wana say that I miss you babe_ She wrote

 _Missed you too!_ He wrote _I told AJ about my imaginary friends and that im dating Captain marvel_ He wrote

 _Ooh. How'd that go? And hey, as long she doesnt hog you all the time because you're mine after aaaall! Haha ;)_ She wrote

 _Hahaha. She's suportive and i feel happy. I wanna hangout with you and your friends. Maybe I can meet them?_ He wrote

 _sounds like a plan. Im sure theyll love you as much as i do but i love you so soo sooo much moooreeee ❤❤_ Liv wrote

 _Hehe ❤❤ let me know when. :)_ he wrote

AJ and Alexis spent the night just relaxing.

"Man what a game!". CM Punk yelled happy. What an amazing freaking game!"" He laughed.

AJ and Alexis just looked at him and laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey bro". Said CM Punk.

"Oh, hey Punk". Said Alexis.

"You alright? You seem out of it". Punk said to Alexis.

"Eh kind of. My dad contacted me again for 10 tenth time". Said Alexis.

"Oh yeah? What'd he say?". Punk asked. He sat next to his cousin.

"He wants me to give him another chance but I don't want to". Said Alexis. "And he said that if he doesn't want to see me then it's fine. Just wants to know if I'm okay with that".

"Do you wanna give chance?". Punk asked Alexis.

"No". Said Alexis. "He never even called me to say happy birthday or asked me what i want for Christmas. I love him but he doesn't deserve another chance".

Punk made sure to hug Alexis a little tighter than usual. Punk knew Alexis was always out of whack when his dad would call or text. But Punk also knew when to be Alexis' rock and to help him be strong. Punk never liked Alexis' dad.

""I have nightmares about him sometimes too" Said Alexis. "That he'd try to beat me up. I fear he'll knock on my door and challenge me to a fight. But in these nightmares my super hero friends protect me"

"He won't dare come knocking on my door. Because I'll protect you. And so will AJ and all our friends too".

"Thank you Punk. Thank you for listening. You're the best". Said Alexis.

"I'm you if you wanna talk about anything. Okay?". Punk said as he smiled.

Alexis smiled too.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wow". Enzo breathed out. "That was incredible". He moaned out.

"Yeah". Said Liv as she smiled. "It was".

Liv knows she shouldn't be doing this. She knows she has a boyfriend. I mean he treats her right doesn't he? Of course he does. He definitely treats her right. Makes her happy. Its just sex, right? That's all it is about between her and enzo. Just sex only. Just sex. Liv cuddled up against Enzo as he wrapped her arms around him.

He was hanging out with Billie Kay. They were browsing through comic books at Barnes and nobles talking about random things. She went to the bathroom as he called his girlfriend. Liv picked up the phone and said "Hello?". Liv answered.

"Hey babe!". Alexis said happily.

"Hey. What's up?". Said Liv.

"Just calling to check in. You?". Said Alexis.

"Hey babe. Ready for round two?". Enzo asked.

"Who's that?". Alexis asked.

"I'll be right there". Liv said to Enzo. She gave her attention to Alexis. "Look Alexis, i like you. But I'm gonna go back with Enzo". Said Liv.

It didnt take Alexis long to connect the dots. "Liv, are you cheating on me?". He asked feeling shocked.

"Yes". Said Liv. "I'm -"

"Screw you Liv! Is this what I get for being a good boyfriend?! After all I've done for you this is just...you know what? Goodbye Liv. Good luck with your stupid ass boyfriend!" He yelled. He crouched down against the books and he started crying. Alexis looked through all the old text messages between him and Liv.

 _You're my world. I love you so much, Alexis._

 _I'll never cheat on you. You're my babe._

 _Im sorry if i just treat like just a friend at times. But i do love you._

 **Friend. I guess that's what she thought of him. As a friend. Like a second fiddle. Like a second option.**

Alexis cried even harder when he started to hallucinate about Liv and Enzo. Them making love. Kissing. Him kissing her shoulder and her chest. Liv kissing Enzo on the lips.

"Hey Alexis". Said Billie. "What's wrong sweetie?". She asked.

"Liv. She...cheated on me". Said Alexis as he did his best to stop crying.

"Oh, Alexis". Said Billie. "I'm so sorry". She said softly. She hugged him and rubbed his back softly.

"What - what I do that was s-so wrong?!". Alexis cried.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Everyone knew that you treated her right. You loved her so much. She's stupid for going back with her ex boyfriend". Said Billie. She put him on her lap and hugged him tight. "If I was your girlfriend I'd be so proud. So happy". Said Billie. They looked into each other's eyes and Alexis said "Thank you for being here for me". He said to Billie. She smiled at him. "You welcome. I know it's too soon but I was wondering if you wanna go on a date with me?".

Alexis nodded and smiled. That'd be great".

Then the craziest thing happened. They looked into each other's eyes and she kissed him.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hello?". Billie answered Alexis' phone.

"Hey Billy. Is Alexis there?". Liv asked.

"Yeah. Why?". Billie asked Liv.

"I wanna talk to him and-" said Liv

"I'll ask him". Said Billie. "Do you wanna talk to her?". She asked Alexis.

"No". Said Alexis.

"Alright. Where theirs your answer". Billie said to Liv.

"Billie please. Just let me talk to my boyfriend!". Liv yelled. .

"Firs off", Bilie said "He's not your boyfriend anymore. And secondly; He's doesn't wanna talk to you. What part of that dont you seem to understand?"

Liv sighed. "Will you tell him I'm sorry?"

"No! You CHEATED on him! Get lost!". Billie yelled then hung up on Liv.

"Thanks". Alexis said.

"You welcome". Said Billie. She sat next to him and gave him a hug. "She didn't deserve you".

"I know". Said Alexis. "I really hope she's happy with Enzo".

"Hey. Let's do something fun". Said Billie.

"Like what?". Alexis asked.

"I can you. We can watch any movie you want". Said Billie.

He smiled at her. "That'd be great".

"One more thing". Said Billie. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

Alexis' phone rang again. L _iv._ He pressed the hang up button and called CM Punk. "Hey Punk". He said.

"Hey sport" Said CM punk. "What's going on?". He asked.

"Liv cheated on me". He said.

"She what?". Punk asked. "With who?".

"Enzo". Said Alexis.

"Those no good bitches!". Punk yelled. "I'm sorry man. I can't believe she did that" He said.

"It's okay Punk. I found someone knew nnd I'm going on a date with her". Said Alexis.

"Oh? Who?". Punk asked.

"Billie Kay". Said Alexis.

Punk smiled. "She's a very lovely lady".

"She sure is". Said Alexis.

"Enjoy the date. Have fun sport". Said Punk.

"Thank you. See you later Punk". Said Alexis.

Billie was cooking spaghetti with chicken as Alexis was picking a movie foe them to watch. "How about a Christmas movie?". He asked her.

She smiled. 'Sounds great!".


	17. Chapter 17

Liv rang the door bell to her ex boyfriends house. She rang the door bell again to See AJ Lee open the door.

"Hi AJ". Said Liv.

"Hmm. Hi Liv". Said AJ.

"I'd like to see if Alexis is home". Said Liv.

"He went on a date with his new girlfriend, Billie Kay". Said AJ.

"Oh". Said Liv. "Can you tell text me or to-"

"No". Said AJ.

"But-"

"No Liv!". AJ yelled.

"Okay". Said Liv. She got in her car and drove away to see Enzo. She put on a sexy outfit for him as he looked at her up and down. "Got damn Liv. Beautiful as always". Said Enzo. Liv giggled.

Alexis and Billie were shopping for hats. Alexis tried on a Toronto Raptors hat and Billie tried on a Detroit Pistons hat as well. "Yeah. This looks good. Its a nice hat". Alexis said to himself.

"Find what you were looking for?". The salesman asked.

"Yeah". Said Alexis. "I'll take this hat and-"

"Let me pay for it babe". Billie said to Alexis.

"You sure?". He asked her.

"Yeah.. This is my early Christmas present to you". She said to him.

Alexis smiled at her and said "Thank you".

She smiled at him too. "You're welcome".

"Your total is $52.27". Said the cashier.

Billie hands him her cash and they both leave with both hats in the bag from a place called lids.

"Where else do you wanna go?". She asked him.

"I wanna buy you a present". Alexis Billie.

"Oh yeah? What kind?". She asked him. .

"Hmm. A shirt. A shirt from Newbury comics". He said. "But first I wanna do this if it's okay with you". He leaned in and so did she and they shared their first kiss. "I ". She said.

"I love you too". Alexis said to Billie. "Come on babe. Let's go buy you any shirt you want" He said. They held hands and walked to newbury comics.


	18. Chapter 18

AJ Lee, CM punk, and Alexis were on their way to go out to dinner. It was a special night. A very special celebration.

-2 Hours before-

"Oh my god". Said Alexis. "My god" He said again.

"What's going on?". AJ asked him.

"I just...got signed to a record label". Alexis said Feeling shocked.

"What?!". AJ asked him feeling so happy.

Alexis hands her the paper that says that Warner music Nashville will Sign Alexis with the complete freedom to make the music that he wants.

"Oh my god! Congratulations Alexis!". AJ yelled happily. She hugged him so hard as he hugged her tight too.

Alexis started to cry. This is what he truly wanted. To make music that other people can enjoy listening to and to be a musician. He dreamt of this moment every night and even when his old foster parents told him he'd never make it in the music industry and when othet foster people told him he's no good, Alexis always believed in himself.

"I'm so proud of you". AJ said to Alexis. "So, so, so proud of you".

"Thank you". Said Alexis. "I really do appreciate your support and kind words". AJ smiled at him.

As soon as CM punk came home he smiled at his wife and his cousin. "Hey guys!". He said.

"Punk, check this out". Alexis said to CM Punk.

Punk read it and he smiled. He felt so happy for his cousin getting signed to a record label. "What do you wanna do, Alexis?". Punk asked his cousin. "College or making music? Whichever you choose we'll support you". Punk said.

"I wanna make music. And take classes but on Khan Academy". Said Alexis. He smiled at AJ and at CM punk.

"Thats amazing! Im so proud of you. I know you will make excellent music and do really well on your studies on Khan Academy". Said AJ to Alexis.

"We'll take you out to dinner". Punk said to Alexis.

"Can Billie go too? She's my girlfriend". Alexis blushed.

AJ and Punk smiled. "Yes of course. Whatever you want". Said CM Punk.


	19. Chapter 19

-Peyton Royce and Billie Kay-

"I went on a date night with my husband last night". Said Peyton.

"Yeah? How was it?". Billie asked her best friend.

"It was fun. And then after that we went to our place and had sex". Peyton said as she laughed.

"What?! How's the sex?". Billie asked Peyton.

"He makes my body feel amazing!". Said Peyton.

Billie giggled. "Well damn. Go and get it!".

Peyton laughed. "Thanks"

-Seth Rollins and Kaitlyn-

"Oh Seth! Seth! Seth! Oh my god!". Kaitlyn moaned out as she rode him back and fourth.

Seth Rollins put his hands on her butt and looked at her as he was gasping, breathing heavy.

After they were finished he went to sleep and Kaitlyn went to take a shower.

-Alexis, CM Punk, and AJ Lee-

"Are you nervous about making your first song?". Punk asked Alexis.

"Yeah. I just hope I do a good job". Said Alexis.

"I'm sure you will". Said AJ. "You're a very good singer".

Alexis smiled. "Thank you".

"Before you sing this contact just know that we want you to make the kind of music you want to make. You can start out by making an EP or even a mixtape of you wish to do so as your first project". Said the record label manager.

"I want to release my first single then make an EP". Said Alexis.

"Okay". Said the music manager. "Congratulations on being signed to our label".

Alexis smiled again. "Thank you".

Alexis and Seth-

"Bro! I heard you're making your first EP as a singer and musician!". Seth yelled happily. "Congrats!"

"Thanks man!". Said Alexis. "How was your night?". He asked Seth.

"Oh, I cheated on my girlfriend". Said Seth.

"You what?". Alexis asked his friend while feeling shocked.


	20. Chapter 20

"Yeah". Said Seth. "I cheated on Becky Lynch".

Alexis just shook his head. "Wow". He said.

"Its something Im not proud of but also something I dont regret". Said Seth.

"Do you love Becky?". Alexis asked.

"Not as much as I used to. I fell in love with Kaitlyn". Said Seth. "And please dont tell anyone".

"I wont". Said Alexis. "Im just surprised is all".

Sure, Alexis has been cheated on. And it break his heart into billions of pieces but he started to wonder. Is Billie Kay gonna cheat on him too? No hes not that insecure to think otherwise.

"Was the sex good at least?" Alexis asked.

Seth laughed. "Bro". He said. "Kaitlyn is amaziiing in bed! She can ride it like-"

"Bro! Too much!". Alexis said jokingly.

Seth laughed. "Hows things with you and Billie going?".

Alexis smiled. "Things are going great! She makes me feel all special. Im at the point where...I think I wanna marry her someday".

Seth smiled. "Thats great! I can see how much she loves you".

"Hey guys". Said Punk.

"Hey". Alexis and Seth said in unison.

"Alexis is considering marrying Billie Kay". Said Seth. He ruffled Alexis' hair.

"Seth!" Said Alexis. "And yeah I wanna marry her. Im gonna make my first song. Oh and one last thing; Seth had sex with Kaitlyn and cheated on Becky Lynch". He said.

"Bro! NOT cool!" Seth yelled.

Cm Punk laughed. "Damn Seth!"

Seth shook his head.


	21. Chapter 21

Alexis finished the song and put the headphones down. "How'd it come out?" He asked.

"Perfect!" The music producer said. "Please", He said "Call me Jeff".

"Okay". Said Alexis. "How was my vocals?" He asked.

"They were perfect. Who's the song about?". Jeff asked.

"My ex girlfriend". Said Alexis.

"Wow". Said Jeff. "Its a powerful song. Its gonna be a hit for sure, man".

Alexis smiled. "Thank you".

CM Punk and AJ Lee were holding hands walking into the recording studio where Alexis recorded his first song.

"How was it recording your first song?". Punk asked Alexis.

"It was awesome! I got to sing about my first heart break and it felt good to sing about it". Said Alexis.

"Thats great!". Said AJ.

"Just make sure you remember us when you are famous!" Punk said jokingly.

Alexis laughed. "I'll try!".

AJ Lee laughed. "Im hungry. Whats for lunch?". She asked.

"Im hungry too!" Alexis whined.

Punk shook his head pretending to be shocked. "You guys are always hungry haha! How does chinese food sound?". He asked.

"I want chicken with brocolli and pork fried rice!" Said Alexis.

"I want pork fried rice with boneless spare ribs!". Said AJ.

'Hey babe!' Billie texted Alexis. He smiled and he texted Billie Kay.

'What up babe?'

'A little birdie told me you made your first sonnnggg. Lets celebrate?" She texted him.

'Yeeaahhh' Starbucks babe?' He texted back.

Billie sent him kiss emojis and heart emojis. 'Yes! Pick you up around 7pm!'

Alexis sent her 10 kiss emojis. 'Okay babe!'

He, CM punk, and AJ went to have lunch.


	22. Chapter 22

"Yo country boy!" The miz yelled. "Whats uuup?!". He smiled..

"Hey Miz". Said Alexis.

"Dude i heard your new song and i freaking love it!" Said the Miz. He gave his friend a hug.

"Thanks man!" Said Alexis as he gave the Miz a hug too. "I appreciate that a lot".

"And I heard from a little. Birdie that the madden game company wants to put your song on their video game tooo". Said the Miz.

Alexis laughed. "Yeah. Hey, how'd you find out?". He asked.

"Punk told me". Said the Miz.

"Punk always spreading the good news". Said Alexis.

"But still", Said the Miz "That's an amazing accomplishment! You should celebrate. Oh, and are you gonna be apart of the WWE pride month photo gallery?".

"Yeah". Alexis smiled. "I wanna show my support for the LGBTQ community,.

The Miz smiled. "That's so awesome! Hey you and I should hangout sometime. You know, if you want to".

"I'd like that a lot". Said Alexis. "We can even watch the NFL draft".

The Miz smiled. "You like football too?!"

"I do". Said Alexis. "I'm a New York Giants and New York Jets fan".

"What?!". The Miz said feeling surprised. "How can you like both New York teams?". He laughed.

Alexis shrugged. "I just do". He laughed slightly.

"Hey guys!". Said Punk. He was holding his wife's hand. AJ Lee waved.

"Hi!". Said Alexis.

"Oh and I'm sorry to hear about what Liv did to you and her getting back with Enzo. She did you wrong and best believe everyone here has your back,. Said the Miz.

Alexis smiled. "Thank you. You guys are like my family and I appreciate you all being here for me".

The Miz smiled. "You welcome bud. And I was thinking we could watch the NFL draft st buffalo wild wings. Just you, me, and some of the guys here. If that's okay with you. It can be Just you and I if you want,".

"Sounds like a plan. I will meet you at Buffalo wild wings along with the guys". Said Alexis.

"Yay! The draft starts at 6:30pm". Said the Miz.

"Oh goodness!". Kaitlyn said to herself as she ran to the bathroom to throw up. "Uh oh", she said. "Im...Pregnant". She said to herself as Seth was sleeping.


	23. Chapter 23

"No Nikki!" Brie yelled.

"Why not?!". Nikki yelled back.

"We're sisters! We cant date!". Brie yelled.

"So what?". Nikki yelled.

"First of all", said Brie "It's nasty! We cannot date. I love you like a sister and that's it!". Brie yelled.

"Well that stung". Nikki mumbled. "Fine! Go to hell then!". Nikki screamed.

As Nikki stormed out of Brie's apartment Brie thought about what she said. Yes, she's married to Daniel Bryan and she loves her family that she has with him. But something is telling her that she should apologize.

Her and Nikki are just sisters. Nothing more, nothing less.

And she knows Nikki needs to accept that.

After Punk picked up Alexis from the recording studio he said "Time to see the guys for the NFL draft!".

"Yes siiir!'. Alexis said all happily.


	24. Chapter 24

"I don't know what to do!". Seth cried.

"It's gonna be okay man". Punk said.

"Is it?!". Seth yelled.

"Yes. Just be open and honest with both Becky and Kaitlyn".

"Okay. I'll try". Said Seth.

"Best wishes". Said Punk.

-Billy and Alexis- .

"Damn babe". Said Billy. "You sing good,.

Alexis smiled. "Thank you".

"Nikki and Artem wanna meet us for dinner tonight. Are you i interested?". Billie asked.

"Yeah! Artem messaged me on Instagram. He's a great dude". Said Alexis.

"Great!". Said Billie. She gave him a kiss on the lips and waited for him to sing the chorus.

They both met Nikki and Artem at a pizza restaurant.

"Hey guys!". Said Nikki.

"Hey!". Said Alexis.

"Alexiiiis. What's up bro?!". Artem said.

"Haha hey". Said Alexis.

"I saa my baby's first music video today. I cant stop listening to his song!". Said Billie.

Alexis laughed. "I appreciate that a lot babe. Thank you".

Billie smiled. "You're welcome". She kissed him again and put her arm around him.

"Awww!". Said Nikki. "You both are so adorable!".

"Hehe". Said Billie.

Artem smiled. "Tell me music star", said Artem "How's the music going?".

"Its going really well". Said Alexis. "Been working hard in the studio everyday and living my dream as a musician. I love what I do".

"That's great!". Said Artem. "And no auto tune?". He asked his friend jokingly.

Alexis laughed. "No!".

Everyone laughed.

-Seth and Becky-

"Get out seth!". She yelled as she cried.

"But Becky-"

"No! We're through. We're finished!". She screamed.

-Alexis and Billie-

"I have dessert for you". Said Billie.

"Yeah? What's that?". He asked.

"Chocolate pudding with whipped cream". Said Billie.

"I love you". He said to Billie.

"Love you too". Billie said to Alexis.

From Punk: Hey champ. Lets hangout tomorrow. Maybe get some wrestling shirts. What do you say?

From Alexis: that sounds amazing! I'll meet you at the local mall. Say 1pm?

From Punk: See you therr bud!


	25. Chapter 25

"I don't know what to do!". Seth cried.

"It's gonna be okay man". Punk said.

"Is it?!". Seth yelled.

"Yes. Just be open and honest with both Becky and Kaitlyn".

"Okay. I'll try". Said Seth.

"Best wishes". Said Punk.

-Billy and Alexis- .

"Damn babe". Said Billy. "You sing good,.

Alexis smiled. "Thank you".

"Nikki and Artem wanna meet us for dinner tonight. Are you i interested?". Billie asked.

"Yeah! Artem messaged me on Instagram. He's a great dude". Said Alexis.

"Great!". Said Billie. She gave him a kiss on the lips and waited for him to sing the chorus.

They both met Nikki and Artem at a pizza restaurant.

"Hey guys!". Said Nikki.

"Hey!". Said Alexis.

"Alexiiiis. What's up bro?!". Artem said.

"Haha hey". Said Alexis.

"I saa my baby's first music video today. I cant stop listening to his song!". Said Billie.

Alexis laughed. "I appreciate that a lot babe. Thank you".

Billie smiled. "You're welcome". She kissed him again and put her arm around him.

"Awww!". Said Nikki. "You both are so adorable!".

"Hehe". Said Billie.

Artem smiled. "Tell me music star", said Artem "How's the music going?".

"Its going really well". Said Alexis. "Been working hard in the studio everyday and living my dream as a musician. I love what I do".

"That's great!". Said Artem. "And no auto tune?". He asked his friend jokingly.

Alexis laughed. "No!".

Everyone laughed.

-Seth and Becky-

"Get out seth!". She yelled as she cried.

"But Becky-"

"No! We're through. We're finished!". She screamed.

-Alexis and Billie-

"I have dessert for you". Said Billie.

"Yeah? What's that?". He asked.

"Chocolate pudding with whipped cream". Said Billie.

"I love you". He said to Billie.

"Love you too". Billie said to Alexis.

From Punk: Hey champ. Lets hangout tomorrow. Maybe get some wrestling shirts. What do you say?

From Alexis: that sounds amazing! I'll meet you at the local mall. Say 1pm?

From Punk: See you therr bud!


	26. Chapter 26

Cm punk was trying to dance to this song. He was listening to Alexis doing the rap in this song. Punk was dancing all funny as AJ couldn't stop laughing. "Punk!" AJ squealed. "What in the world are you doing?!".

"Dancing!". Said Punk.

Aj couldn't stop giggling. "You're such a dork!"

Punk laughed. "But im your dork!".

AJ smiled. "You certainly are".

Alexis took the headphones off and went to see how the verse was. "What'd you think?". He asked Punk and AJ.

"I like it. It's very clean. Some batman reference too! Hehe its good!". Said AJ.

Alexis chuckled. "Thanks".

"Im not a fan of rap but dang that verse is pretty nice. Job well done". Punk said to Alexis.

"Thank you". Said Alexis.

"Hey Alexis", said Punk "I dont think you've met my sister have you?". He asked.

"No". Said Alexis. "Why?".

"I want you to meet mine And my wife's whole family". Punk said. "If you feel comfortable meeting them".

"Really?". Alexis said Feeling happy but shocked.

"Yes". Said Punk.

AJ nodded. "Yeah".

"Okay". Alexis said. He smiled. For the first time he'll have a loving family. Something he never had but will finally have.

-Seth and the Miz- .

"Dude!". Said Miz. "I can't believe you got her pregnant".

Seth rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your support". He said sarcastically.

"What do you feel you should do?". Miz asked Seth.

"I wanna be mine and Kaitlyn's baby's father". Said Seth.

"I think you'll be a great dad". Miz said to Seth.

-Randy and Kim-

"Babe!". He said to his wife.

"Yeah?". She said.

"Have you heard my friend's new song?". He asked her.

"No. Who? Alexis?". She asked him.

"Yeah". Says Randy. It's so catchy.

"Yeah. Im not a big fan of country music but he has a good ear for beats. Why?". Says Kim.

"Let's invite him over. What do you think?". He asked Kim.

She smiled. "If he bas time, sure". She says.

Randy started to text Alexis. He began to think about what Alexis told him. And he and Kim wanna give Alexis friends he can count on.


	27. Chapter 27

"Nervous?". Punk asked.

"Yeah". Said Alexis.

"Try not to be nervous. Randy's family are nice people". Said Punk.

Alexis nodded.

Alexis, AJ, and Punk saw Randy smiling. "Punk! What's up man?". Said Randy.

"Hey bro". Said Punk. He gave Randy a huge hug.

"Hey AJ, Alexis". Said Randy.

"Hey Randy". AJ said as she smiled.

"Hey Randy". Said Alexis.

"Come on in guys". Said Randy.

"Smells wonderful in here". Said AJ.

"My wife Kim is cooking. She's making chicken cutlets with mashed potatoes". Said Randy.

"Ooh yummy!". Said AJ.

Punk and Randy laughed.

"Dinners ready!". Said Kim. "Dessert is in the oven too. Chocolate chip cookies". Said Kim. "Hey everyone". She smiled.

"Hey Kim". Said AJ.

"How are you?". Said Punk.

"Im doing really well". Said Kim.

"Hey Kim". Said Alexis. "Thank having me over".

"Aww you welcome!". Said Kim. "I really like your new song. It tells a good love story. Who's your song about?". Kim asked.

"My new girlfriend. Het name is Billie. Billie Kay". Said Alexis.

Kim smiled. "That's great! Has she heard the song yet?".

"Not yet". Said Alexis.

"You should let her hear the song". Said Randy.

"Im nervous though. I just hope she likes the song". Said Alexis.

"Im sure she will". Said Kim.

"Based on your pictures on Instagram you both are crazy about each other". Said Randy. "And that's awesome". He smiled.

Alexis smiled. "She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen".

"Awww!". Said Kim and Randy.

Alexis laughed.

"Hey, we got you something for Christmas". Said Kim.

"Thank you,", said Alexis. "You didnt have to do that"

"Its okay". Said Kim. "We wanted to".

"Alexis has never had much of a Christmas celebration". Said Punk.

Alexis glared at Punk.

"What?". Said Cm Punk.

"I dont feel comfortable talking about it". Alexis mumbled.

"Oh". Said Punk. He felt bad. "Im sorry man".

"No its okay. I think I wanna talk about it". Said Alexis.

"Christmas with my foster parents that ive had way before Punk and AJ were adopted me were not very good. Foster parents before them would get me nothing for Christmas. I'd be lucky to get $1 dollar". Said Alexis.

Kim's eyes started to water. "Oh Alexis. Im sorry,. She said.

"It's okay". Said Alexis.

Alexis remembers. The bad Christmases. The bad birthdaya with his old foster parents. He remembers it all. And it stung his heart.

"Its alright Alexis". Said Randy. "We're gonna make sure you have an AMAZING Christmas".

"I appreciate that". Said Alexis. "You guys are the best friends I can ever ask for. Seriously. Thank you". He said.

Randy smiled and nodded.

Yup, Billie Kay has found herself a good man. And Randy and Kim knows he's a good dude.

"Do you wanna spend the night here on Christmas eve? Our family and friends will be here too". Said Randy.

"Big crowds make me nervous though. I do want to though" Said Alexis.

"Great". Said Randy. "We can share with you our Christmas tradition". He smiled.

"Hehe,. Said Alexis. "Im in".

AJ and Punk smiled at each other. They both smiled at Alexis and they felt proud.


	28. Chapter 28

"You can sleep in our spare bedroom". Said Randy.

"Looks comfortable. Ooh and a flat screen tv too". Said Alexis.

"Yup. Netflix and tubi tv too". Said Randy.

" for letting me stay over". Said Alexis.

"Anytime". Said Randy.

Alexis put his bags on the bed and followed Randy. "Some of our friends are coming over. John Cena, Edge, Trish Stratus, Cn Punk,AJ Lee, AJ Styles, some of my family and some of Kim's family. Plus Peyton Royce, her husband, Dana Brooke, Seth Rollins, Seth Green, and Billie Kay. Plus Dean Ambrose and Renee Young. Nikki Bella, Artem, Brie Bella, and Daniel Bryan".

"Wow". Said Alexis. "That's uh, a lot of people. But it should be fun".

Randy smiled. "Yeah".

After everyone arrived their were several different conversations going on.

"Aghh Alexis!" Said Seth.

"Hey Seth". Said Alexis.

"Enjoying the Christmas party?". Seth asked.

"Eh kinda. Im not really used to big crowds like this". He said.

"Dont worry", Said Seth "We're like family. Hey I appreciate you not telling anyone i got Kaitlyn pregnant".

"What are bros for?". Said Alexis.

Seth smiled.

"Hey babe!" Billie said to Alexis.

He smiled at his girlfriend. "Hi!".

"We're gonna do karoke soon". She said.

"Yay! Cant wait!" Said Alexis.

Randy was up first. He tried to sing TKO by Justin Timberlake. He was mixing up the words.

"No! No! No!" Said Kim jokingly. "Thats not how the words go! Haha!".

Randy laughed. "Whatever! Haha!"

Everyone sang their own favorite song and it was his turn. "Your turn babe". Billie said to Alexis.

"Aww! She called him babe, babe!" Renee said to dean. Dean laughed.

Alexis stood up and said "this is a song im working on. This is a song dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend, Billie Kay".

He began to sing

Out of my systemt by Cale Dodds

But in a song cover as Alexis uses his own lyrics. .

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Damn bro!" Said John. "You can sing!"

Alexis chuckled. "Thanks".

Alexis felt something special. His family is here with everyone. And that's what matters to him.

They gave each other secret santa Christmas gifts and watched Christmas movies.

-Christmas morning-.

alexis was the last person to wake up. "Morning".

"Hi!" Said Renee. "These presents are for you".

"Thank you", He said to her. He opened the present and his eyes got wide. "A Yankees Jerse! Holy crap! This is so awesome!" He yelled. "Thank you!" He hugged Renee.

"You welcome!" She said cheerfully.

"This is for you, sport". Dean said to Alexis. He unwrapped the present and started crying. "A..A..A Batman comic book". Alexis cried. "Thank you, dean".

He smiled. "You welcome". Said Dean.

"But wait", said Alexis "I got you all presents too". He gave 1 Christmas present to everyone.

He gave billie Kay earrings and AJ lee converse shoes and CM Punk 1 hockey Jersey.

"This is the best Christmas ever!". Alexis yelled happily. "Im so lucky to have you all in my life".

"We're lucky to have you here with us". Said Punk.

They spent Christmas eating delicious food and hanging out.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey John". Said Alexis.

"Hey man!" Said John Cena. "Had a good Christmas?".

"Yeah!" Alexis smiled.

"Good". Said John. He smiled too.

"Hey, I'm gonna be at Raw tonight". Said Alexis.

"Really?!" John asked.

"Yeah". Said Alexis. "Front row seat".

"Great!" Said John. "Hey, I never got you a Christmas present".

"Oh, you don't have to get me a Christmas present". Said Alexis.

"I want to". Said John. "Come on. Let's get you some wrestling shirts:.

Alexis smiled. "Okay!".


End file.
